Conventionally, digital cameras include a lens and a housing and the lens is fixed on the housing and is not rotatable. Therefore, when a digital camera is used to take a picture, the digital camera can only photograph a scenery which is right in the front of the digital camera. However, if the digital camera is used to photograph a scenery in other directions, the digital camera must be rotated so that the desired photographing scenery is right in the front of the digital camera.
Thus, it is desirable to have a device for controlling a rotation of a lens in a digital camera to solve the above problems.